Arti Kehidupanku
by alyauzumaki
Summary: Levi merupakan seorang yang berasal dari kehidupan yang gelap. Dimana ia tak tau apa arti kehidupannya. Namun,ia masih mengaharapkan untuk pergike dunia bebas. Saat dia kehilangan semuanya,ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk jadi sandaran. Dan saat ia merasa bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cintai,haruskah tuhan merebutnya juga?


**ARTI KEHIDUPANKU**

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,de el el

Ini mungkin sebuah fanfic yang tidak istimewa dan banyak kesalahan dan tidak sebagus fanfic para senpai-senpai yang sudah senior di bidang menulis. Maaf jika ada kesalahan,mohon dimaklumi karna aku masih newbie. Yosh,cukup penyambutannya,,,,ini dia ceritaku!

.

.

.

Malam datang bersama rembulan. Jendela rumah-rumah yang bertutupan menambah kesunyian malam ini. Ditambah,hari ini malam yang mendung. Tak ada bintang,hanya satu yang bersinar dengan malu-malu.

"Argh! TO-TOLONG! HENTIKAN!" bunyi orang meraung dalam kesakitan memecah keheningan.

Tampak seorang lelaki yang tengah menghajar habis-habisan sekelompok preman yang kini tubuhnya telah compang-camping tak berdaya terjatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan lemahnya. Lelaki itu tak habis-habisnya menghajar sekelompok preman itu dengan kejam. Kakinya berkali-kali menendang perut para preman tanpa ampun sampai gumpalan darah keluar dari mulut para preman.

"ARGH! HENTI-ARGH HENTIKAN!"

"KAU INGIN BERHENTI BAJINGAN!? AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SAMPAI KAU MENYADARI BETAPA BANYAKNYA KAU BUAT KESALAHAN!" teriak seorang lelaki pendek di samping tubuh preman itu.

"LALU APA KAU JUGA PIKIR DIRIMU BERSIH HUH!? KAU ADALAH PEMBUNUH KEJAM DI IBU KOTA! KAU JUGA SERING MENJUAL PARA GADIS KE TOKO MANUSIA UNTUK KEPENTINGANMU SENDIRI!" teriak preman itu.

Si lelaki pendek tambah berang mendengar perkataan preman itu. ia kembali mengayunkan kakinya ke perut si preman dengan kasar.

"Berani kau mengatakannya sekali lagi! Kau akan mati!" teriak si lelaki itu dengan marah.

Rupanya preman tadi telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Si lelaki hanya menatap sarkastik pada preman itu layaknya seorang nekrofagus. Ia tak peduli orang ini akan mati atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan semua amarah dan kesedihannya pada mereka para preman ini. Ia tak tau apa ia salah atau tidak. Tapi,inilah kehidupannya. Ia tak pernah menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Ia justru hanya ingin bertanya kenapa ia dilahirkan sebagai pembunuh. Mengapa orang-orang sepertinya malah diberi hidup yang sulit? Mengapa orang-orang yang telah menikmati kehidupan begitu egois? Jujur saja. Ia tak pernah peduli pada orang-orang. Ia justru membenci semua dari orang-orang itu. Bagaimana mereka tak peduli pada orang-orang sepertinya yang hidup dalam kesusahan sehingga ia harus terpaksa menjadi penjahat di ibu kota. Bahkan,orang-orang itu begitu merasa mereka adalah yang terbaik dan merasa diri mereka berharga,mereka masih mementingkan arogansi mereka walaupun umat manusia telah diambang kepunahan.

Dan ia benar-benar tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa ketika kedua sahabatnya mati. Ya,Farlan dan Isabel. Ia tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Apa? Apa ia harus menyalahkan takdir? Apa ia harus menyalahkan pada kehidupannya? Tidak. Ini salahnya,ini salahnya. Karna membiarkan mereka berdua mati. Untuk pertama kalinya,ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan atas perbuatannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ia menggunakan maneuver 3D nya untuk berayun dari rumah ke rumah. Dari gedung ke gedung. Tak peduli seberapa banyak angin mencumbu wajahnya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya. Ia mempercepat laju Manuver nya dan semakin cepat juga ia menerpa hausnya angin yang menginginkannya untuk terjatuh. Ia tak peduli,sampai kapan akan begini. Ia tak peduli. Ia butuh sandaran hidup agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya ini dan rasa sakitnya yang begitu sakit seolah mengulum hatinya.

Ia menghentikan laju Manuvernya di atas sebuah gedung yang tinggi. Ia menatap langit yang mendung tak berbintang. Bahkan sang Sirius pun tak muncul di malam yang begitu mendung ini seterang apa pun cahaya sang Sirius. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Merasakan desiran angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya. Biarkan begini saja,biarkan begini saja. Biarkan rasa itu hilang dibawa oleh angin entah kemana.

Biarkan bayangan atas kesesalannya menghilang. Ia tak mau rasa ini terus berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Ia membuak matanya sekali lagi dan memandang distrik Stohess dari atas gedung. Kota yang sangat padat. Dimana para bangsawan hidup dalam kota ini. Dimana ketidak adilan menjelalati dengan sembarangan kota ini. Tapi,walau begitu. Ia tetap menyayangi kota ini. Ini adalah kota tempat kelahirannya. Dimana ia dilahirkan dari seorang ibu yang kemudian mati meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih pada ibunya yang membuatnya terlahir di dunia ini. Walau dunia ini kejam,ia tetap beranggapan suatu saat dunia akan dipenuhi keindahan.

Ya,benar. Dunia ini akan menjadi indah jika orang seperti dirinya lenyap dari dunia ini. Ia memandang tangannya sendiri.

"Apakah tangan ini tak bisa membantu umat manusia? Apakah aku hanya parasit dalam kehidupan? Apa yang salah? Takdirkah? Atau dewa yang menyutradarai hidup ini?" Ya benar,dunia ini mempunyai banyak pemain utama,yang mempunyai berbagai kisah dan berjalan sesuai naskah atau yang bisa disebut takdir yang sudah di garis besarkan dan disutradarai oleh yang diatas sana. Dan di kehidupan ini,ada dari tokoh utama yang menghilang dari alur ceritanya,yang telah pergi dari dunia ini. Termasuk orang-orang yang ia cintai. Jadi,apa hidupnya sudah sesuai alur cerita? Apakah ia tak bisa menulis kembali alur ceritanya?

"ARGH! SIAALL!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara bebas.

Tes Tes Tes…..

Titik-titik hujan mulai turun. Membasahi malam hari di distrik Stohess. Ia mendongak ke arah langit. Merasakan tiap butir-butir air yang jatuh perlahan ke wajahnya. Ia bersyukur hujan ini datang. Ia teramat sangat bersyukur. Ia bisa menangis dalam bisu yang tersamarkan oleh hujan ini. Ia tersenyum tipis. Berterimakasih pada sang penurun hujan yang telah memberikannya alat untuk menyembunyikan keadaan lemahnya. Ia segera menggunakan Manuvernya lagi dan berayun dari rumah ke rumah untuk pulang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Astaga kenapa bajumu basah Levi!? Kau hujan-hujanan!?" kata seorang nenek-nenek yang berada di ambang pintu sebuh bar.

"Hm,ia nek. Bisa tolong cucikan bajuku? Dan jangan lupa buatkan aku kopi." Kata Levi santai sambil melemparkan bajunya ke nenek itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau kira aku pembantumu!?" jerit nenek itu pada Levi.

Levi hanya melirik sekilas nenek itu lalu masuk ke dalam bar.

"Nek,seperti biasanya hari ini aku akan menginap." Kata Levi santai sambil masuk lebih dalam ke bar milik nenek itu.

"Huh,iya." Nenek itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Bagaimana pun,Levi merupakan orang yang menjaga bar-nya agar tidak terkena perampokkan. Ia sebenarnya kasian pada Levi,ia mencoba membujuknya agar Levi keluar dari jalan buntu yang ia jalani sekarang. Ia berpikir kekuatan Levi sebaiknya digunakkan untuk menjadi prajurit. Tapi ia tak berani mengatakannya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Levi. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Levi. Ia mencoba untuk memberikan tempat tinggal untuk Levi.

0o0o0o0o0

Esoknya Levi memutuskan untuk perg ke distrik Siganshina,ia ingin suasana lain dari distrik Stohess yang padat penduduk. Setidaknya ia ingin menghirup udara yang segar di distrik Siganshina,karna itu ia memutuskan berpamitan pada nenek pemilik bar dan pergi ke distrik Siganshina.

"Nak,jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata nenek itu dengan khawatir.

"Ya,aku tau. Aku mengerti. AKu pergi dulu." Kata Levi sambil memacu kudanya menjauh dari bar itu. Menyisakan si nenek yang melambai tangan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Erwin…." Panggil Mike pada seorang lelaki tegap tegak yang berdiri di jendela.

"Ya." Balas lelaki bernama Erwin itu pada Mike.

"Kau akan mencari Levi kembali?"

"Entahlah,orang itu pasti terpukul atas kematian dua sahabatnya. Tapi,besok aku akan coba mencarinya kembali di distrik Siganshina." Kata Erwin sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Huh? Bagaimana kalau Levi ada di distrik stohess?" Tanya Mike menghadap Erwin.

"Kita undur pencariannya jika memnag begitu." Bals Erwin sambil tetap memandang ke laur jendela.

"Aku mengerti. Orang itu pasti akan berguna bagi umat manusia suatu saat."

"Ya,kau benar,"

0o0o0o0o0o

Levi membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Ia memandangi bunga sakura yang berguguran. Orang bilang,jika kita menangkap helai bunga sakura maka harapanmu akan terwujud. Oh,begitukah? Kalau begitu bisakah ia meminta agar hidupnya berjalan normal? Ia tersenyum sarkasme memikirkannya.

Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang berlarian menangkap kelopak bunga sakura. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut Karamel dan kulit yang putih. Ia terlihat sangat gembira berlarian seperti itu.

"Agh" gadis berambut caramel itu tersandung kerikil kecil dan ia meringis kesakitan. Levi bangkit dan segera menuju gadis itu.

"Hei" sapa Levi.

"A-ano,kau siapa?" Gadis itu menatap Levi dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku akan menolongmu." Levi menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk menunjukkan lukanya. Lukanya tak begitu parah,tapi ia harus segera mengobatinya.

Levi membasuh kaki gadis itu dengan air minumnya,lalu ia membalut kaki gadis itu dengan perban yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Namaku Petra,Petra Rall. Kau bisa panggil aku Petra. Dan namamu?"

"Aku Levi." Balas Levi sambil menatap mata gadis itu.

"Levi-kun,Arigatou atas pertolongannya. Besok kalau bermain aku akan berhati-hati. Oh,ya,hari sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Besok kau kesini lagi ya. Jaa~" kata gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa" balas Levi singakat.

Levi memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah penginapan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Erwin terpaku. Ia yakin tadi ia melihat Levi.

"Hei,Mike! Cari Levi kearah sana!" perintah Erwin.

"Ya! Mengerti!" Mike segera mencari Levi kea rah yang ditunjuk Erwin tadi.

"Levi,aku akan mendapatkanmu pasti." Kata Erwin dengan berbisik.


End file.
